Sourires
by OoStiiMuSho
Summary: Petit Os sans prétention aucune... Sorte d'introspection de Sasuke: Et si l'amour commençait par un sourire?...


Auteure: Moi

Disclaimer: Tout appartient à Kishi-sama, je ne fais qu'emprunter les 2 zigotos qui font cache-cache: Naruto et Sasuke

Note1: Ceci est un Os fait en peu de temps et d'une traite... Pardonnez-moi si c'est quelque peu mal fait

Note2: N'était pas initialement prévu pour être posté, mais bon j'ai rien à perdre, non?

Bref, bonne lecture!

* * *

Pourquoi faut-il que tu souris tout le temps ?

Lorsque je t'ai vu pour la première fois, tu étais là, adossé contre cet arbre, perdu dans tes pensées, tu souriais.

Chaque jour où je venais dans ce parc, tu y étais, toujours au même endroit, toujours souriant.

Un jour, alors qu'il pleuvait, je suis venu t'aborder, tu m'as regardé avec de gros yeux comme si tu venais de t'apercevoir de ma présence, tu étais rouge puis tu as souris.

Ce sourire m'a toujours plu, j'en suis bêtement tombé amoureux dès la première fois.

J'ai appris à te connaître, toi et tes sourires, puis finalement nous avons commencés à sortir ensemble.

J'étais heureux, euphorique à chaque fois que je pensais à toi et ton sourire qui irradiait ma vie.

Jamais je n'avais été fou de quelqu'un à ce point. Jamais je n'avais été accro aux sourires d'une quelconque personne.

Je vivais enfin! Cette chaleur qui montait en moi à chaque fois me consumait littéralement. C'était réellement une chose incroyable!

Et pourtant, tu sais, j'ai commencé à m'en lasser de tes sourires.

Non pas que je ne les aimais plus, au contraire. Seulement, je me suis rendu compte à quel point ils étaient faux...

Etaient-ce seulement tes sourires qui étaient faux? Je ne savais plus, j'étais perdu c'est vrai, je pensais ne plus te connaître.

Je te voyais comme mon soleil, vraiment. Mais tu avais en fait un masque... Tu te cachais et tu ne me l'avais jamais dit, je t'en voulais à un point pas possible.

Alors j'ai décidé que tu devais montrer qui tu étais, même si c'était contre nous deux.

Voilà pourquoi j'ai rompu avec toi, je ne voulais pas, oh que non, tu as toujours été et tu seras d'ailleurs toujours la seule personne qui compte pour moi, j'y était obligé.

Mais même là, tu souriais! Alors même que ton visage était baigné par tes larmes, tu souriais toujours.

Je te disais des choses horribles, innommables, et tu souriais encore...

Tu as simplement répondu que tu comprenais, puis tu as tourné les talons et tu es parti.

Je ne voulais pas que ça se finisse comme ça, je voulais juste que tu montres ton vrai visage au monde qui t'entoure.

Je n'ai pas pu dormir cette nuit-là. Je pensais sans cesse à toi et tes sourires. Je m'en suis vraiment voulu. Jamais je n'aurais du faire une chose pareille. C'était insensé.

Le lendemain, je suis passé chez toi, je voulais tout t'expliquer, peut-être aussi me faire pardonner, mais tu n'y étais pas.

J'avais terriblement mal, sans doute moins que toi aussi...

A partir de ce jour j'ai commencé à te chercher. J'allais dans tous les endroits qui aurait pu t'être familier... en vain.

Ce n'est que plusieurs jours plus tard, beaucoup plus tard, que finalement je t'ai revu.

Tu étais de nouveau là, au même arbre, c'était comme la première fois, enfin presque.

Tu avais tellement changé depuis la dernière fois. Tu avais l'air affaibli. Mais tu souriais encore.

Pas comme avant mais tu souriais toujours, des larmes coulaient aussi. Je savais que c'était de ma faute.

Je me suis assis juste à côté, et je t'ai pris la main.

Tu t'es retourné vivement et tu m'as alors vu. J'avais comme une impression de déjà-vu.

Je ne t'ai pas laissé parler, je t'ai de suite tout expliquer, tout ce que j'avais voulu faire.

Et là, pour la première fois depuis qu'on s'est rencontrés, ton sourire s'est fané.

Tu pleurais toujours par contre, mais ce n'était plus les mêmes larmes. Quand elles se sont taries, tu m'as serré fortement, tu tremblais aussi.

Tu commençais enfin à montrer qui tu étais, tu m'as dit que tu essayerais pour moi, même si jamais tu ne t'étais arrêté de sourire jusque là.

Finalement, je ne regrette pas de nous avoir fait tous les deux souffrir, ça nous aura permis d'avancer, toi plus que moi certainement.

Depuis que nous avons recommencés de zéro, j'ai l'impression que nous sommes plus amoureux de l'autre que la première fois. Savoir que tes sourires sont vrais à présent me rend encore plus dingue d'eux.

Aujourd'hui ça fait déjà 5 ans qu'on a recommencé. J'espère que même après toutes ces années ensembles, rien ne changera, jamais.

La souffrance causée nous a conduits tous deux au bonheur, si c'était à refaire, je le ferais sans même hésiter une seule seconde. Car je t'aime, tout simplement.

* * *

The End!

* * *

J'en suis fière de cet Os... x) (C'est rare en plus)


End file.
